roblox_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcane Government
Overview The Arcane Government (A.G.) is a "good guy" organization consisted of diverse wizards. Their objective is to hunt down criminals, protect the good, and overall act as the universal "police" of Arcane Adventures. Joining The player is also able to join the A.G by talking to the A.G. Recruiter at the front desk at the A.G. jail tower. In the first sea this building is Outcast Tower, and in the second sea this building is Freedom Lookout. IslandAG1.png|Outcast Tower, the A.G. prison tower in the 1st Sea. FreedomLookout.PNG|Freedom Lookout, the A.G. prison tower in the 2nd Sea. The only three requirements of becoming an A.G. member is that you must be at least level 40, you cannot be in a clan, and you must maintain a good reputation. Lowering your reputation below neutral will result in you getting kicked out. Should you join successfully your rank will convert to Soldier, and your clothing will be replaced with standard soldier clothing: a white tank top, long blue jeans, a blue scarf, and an A.G. hat. Note that any weapons you own and your custom hair still appear. You're also able to wear any armor, but they will not appear on your avatar. When you load your game, you will spawn at the "Outcast Tower" or "Freedom Lookout" associated to the sea you spawn in. As an A.G. member, you are unable to hunt bounties. However, when you defeat a low-reputation player they are sent to jail, and you are given a lamina reward by the A.G. Promotion New recruits start out as soldiers, and as they defeat more criminals such as pirates and low-reputation players, they will rank up. Different ranks also give a change in character appearance. All player ranks include: * Soldiers * Captains ** Obtained by defeating 30 captures * Grand Captains * Lieutenant achieved at 300 captures * Commodore (eventually) * Rear Admiral (eventually) A.G. NPCs Standard A.G. soldiers appear as guards at prison tower, and as mobs on ships, similar to pirates. Killing these soldiers will result in a drastic fall in one's reputation. A few kills can instantly bring you down to Tyrant. If your reputation is neutral or below, A.G ships will naturally start to attack you. Soldiers guarding prison towers will also attack you, and prison towers will fire cannonballs at your ship. If you are killed by an A.G. member, you are brought to jail, bringing down your bounty (if you have one) by 20%, and causing you to lose half of the money you possessed on your body. In-game, there are only two A.G. NPCs that use magic rather than weapons. These two are the captains of both prison towers: Captain Barron of Outcast Tower, and Captain Ulysses of Freedom Lookout. The captains use Light magic and Earth magic respectively. A whole list of A.G NPCs and their ranks can be found here, however it is not fully decided yet. Jail One way or another (unless you're a goody two-shoes), you'll find yourself ending up in jail, in which you are stuck in a jail cell for a amount of time, ranging from 30 seconds to 15 minutes. You may end up in jail for at least one of the following reasons: * You combat logged, in which you left in a middle of a fight. You can prevent this by making sure you are at full health before leaving the game. * As a low reputation, you were hunted down and killed for your bounty. * As a low reputation, you were killed by an A.G. member. After waiting for your jail time to be over, a hint box will notify you and you will be promptly teleported to the entrance of the prison tower. From there you are able to reequip your armor, dock your boat, and sail away. Take note that if you combat logged any positive reputation will be brought to unfriendly, and any negative reputation will cause the prison tower to shoot cannons at your boat. If you're too impatient to wait a minute stuck in jail, you can ask a friend to break you out. However, the door to jail is locked, and can only open when the captain of the prison tower is defeated. The person breaking you out must then proceed into the jail room and hit the button that opens every cell. From then you and your friend can then escape. In First Sea, there are two prisoner NPCs that you can randomly be taken to when jailed. Upon interaction you can ask them "what they are in for," and they will reply with an answer. * One NPC is an orange-clad prisoner with a pirate leg. When asked the question he replies "Everything." * The other NPC is eye-patched prisoner wearing a purple tank top and a pirate leg. When asked the question he states that he was part of Averill's crew, but was captured by the A.G. He also states that he was relieved that he was the only one that was captured. 'Music' Trivia The theme for the AG Prison Towers was taken from the Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker, where Link is preparing to launch to the Forsaken Fortress.Category:Organizations Category:First Sea Category:Second Sea